Ten years reunion
by xCacox
Summary: When Kurt saw Blaine and Sebastian together at the ten year reunion at Mc Kinley four months after his break up with the curly haired boy, he saw red. But is it really what he think? Puck/Sebastian - Rachel/Santana.


**A/N : So there it is, my first story about Puck and Sebastian! I love those two, they would be one hot couple but I don't think that's a plan for future glee episode so I built my own little fantasy about them! enjoy and review.  
**

**I own nothing (unfortunately :( )  
**

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

To say that Kurt was pissed would be an understatement. He and Blaine had broken up four month ago because Blaine felt like he was second to his job and couldn't stand it anymore. It happened the night of their fifth birthday as husbands and Kurt remember that night like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK

_When Kurt came back from work, it was late but he was quite proud of himself. All of this co-workers got together to plan a surprise party at the firm to celebrate the good reception and the amazing critics about Kurt's new collection._

_After years of hard work - sometimes til the early next morning - he has slowly started to climb the ladder from assitant to team manager and, ten months ago, the boss entrusted him with the new collection's design. Kurt had been ecstatic to say the least. The only shadow had been that Blaine wasn't as happy for Kurt as he should be._

_When Blaine came to New York after his graduation, he and Kurt had taken their relation where they let it. Neither of them had really moved on from the other and, after an out and openned conversation, they decided to give it another shot. They fought_  
_sometimes, like all couples but all in all, they were happy. The day of Blaine graduation from Juillard had seen him on one knee in front of a crying Kurt who squealed 'yes' before the end of his fiancé's well-prepared speech._

_Two years, three albums and one hundreds and eighty-four all-around-the-world's concert, Blaine decided he wanted to spend more time home and maybe start a family. Kurt rapidly agreed and they filled the forms and submited themselves to all interviews and psychologic exams needed for the adoption procedure. Six months later, eight months Lily Rose Hummel-Anderson was brought back home by the couple to their friends who were all gathering in their living room to see the little bundle of joy wrapped in a pink blanket._

_Unfornately, the baby arrival coincided with Kurt starting ascension at work so the ex-star see himself forced to raise his daughter majorly on his own - not that he was complaining, he loves his daughter. His new job as producer wasn't that much contraining there was always times when he needed to stay late. In that cases, Blaine would leave work during 20 minute to get his daughter from the day nursery and brought her back with him. His assistant, Lana, was a twenty-four-years old woman who absolutely Lily and she didn't mind looking after the little girl while her boss was in a meeting._

_When Kurt missed Lily's first word - Dada- Blaine tell him the story in details. Kurt had to stay at work when she took her first's step but Blaine, who had sworn that Kurt wouldn't miss another important step in his daughter life, had recorded via the video camera he bought the day after Lily first's word. Kurt was a little sad to miss those things but until he was recognized at work, he couldn't afford to take holidays... Or say 'no' when, on Lily's first birthday, his boss called and said he absolutely needed him at work ASAP. He sighed but accepted to go anyway. Blaine and him had a argument when Kurt told his husband he couldn't stay because he had to go to work. this hadn't been the first neither the last time Kurt had to leave his husband and daughter in order to go to work in the year that follow and finally, after a year and a half of fighting, Blaine decided that enough was enough and that Kurt was on his last chance._

_When Kurt came back home that night after the celebration, he was tired but happy. That was until he came into the living room to a pissed husband who was waiting for him in the couch with his arms crossed. On the table was a romantic diner which must have looked delicious at the beginning of the evening but now looked like some leftover from 2 days ago._

_"Where were you?" Baline asked angrily._

_"My co-workers planned a party to congratulate me for the new collection and -" Kurt began but was cut off._

_"And you didn't think to call me to let me know?" Blaine saw red. _How could he forget_, he tought._

_"Look I'm sorry but I'm sure a little diner can be arranged for tomorrow night" Kurt said, trying to calm his husband._

_"Oh thanks, that's so sweet of you to put me in your agenda!" Blaine said sarcastically._

_"OK What make you so mad at me? I just had a wonderful day at work, got congratulated for my work, my boss finally see me as a coworker and not a slave and yet aren't even capable to be happy for me. So what, I was late for diner, it's not that bad. Why can't you forget that and be happy for me?" Kurt snapped._

_Blaine seemed to deflate while sighing loudly._

_"You really have no idea don't you?" he said with a voice full of sadness.  
_

_"What are you talking about?" kurt asked, frustrated._

_Blaine let out a irritated scream and pushed past him and into their room, slamming the door. Kurt was stunned. Never had he seen Blaine act that way toward him or speak to him with that tone. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he realized his daughter hadn't woken up from their noise and went down the hallway to check on her. When he entered her bedroom, he immediatly felt like something wasn't like usual. He came to the bed to kiis her forehead but came face to face with an empty bed. Kurt had an overwhelming feeling of panic and ran into his and Blaine's bedroom.  
_

_"Lily isn't in her bed!" he screamed while shaking his husband._

_"Calm down, Kurt! She's at Cooper's. He said he would look after her for the night and bring her back tomorrow in the afternoon" Blaine said tiredly._

_"She's at Cooper's? But why is she..." Kurt's voice trailed off as the reason hit him. Today was their fifth wedding anniversary as husbands and they had planned three weeks ago to have a romantic and peaceful night just the two of them. Tonight._

_"Ring a bell?" Blaine asked watching his husband closely._

_"Blaine baby, I'm so sor - " Kurt started apologetically but Blaine cut him off by throwing a pillow in his husband arms._

_"Goodnight Kurt." With that last sentence, Blaine turn his back to Kurt and let the tears silently slide dwn his cheeks._

_Kurt slept on the couch that night and, when he woke up, Blaine wasn't home. Kurt went to work and found it really hard to smile and accept his colleague's congratulations when he knew Blaine was so mad and sad because of him. He get through his day with his showface on but when he came home to an half empty flat and a manila envelope, he couldn't keep his tears at bay anymore. In it, Kurt found divorce's paper and a paper saying that Blaine had asked for Lily's full custody. Kurt bursted into tears and couldn't stop until late that night when sleep finally win over sadness.  
_

_End of Flashback._

And now, here he was, at McKinley's ten years reunion, watching as Blaine came into the gym with no other that Sebastian Smythe. The tall boy was clearly grown up and - even if Kurt wouldn't admit it aloud - sexier than ever. Blaine was gorgeous. He had on a black tux with a light blue shirt and a light grey tie. Blaine always looks good in a tux and this night wasn't here to deny this sentence. That's only when he finished detailing his husband from afar that Kurt noticed that Lily Rose was laughing in Sebastian's arms. Kurt couldn't stand it anymore so he marched toward them and take his daughter from Sebastian.

"Hand off my daughter Meerkat!" Kurt said to Sebastian before turning to Blaine "Can we talk? Privately?" he added with a pointed look at Sebastian.

"I'd rather not." Blaine said sighing. "Not here."

"Well maybe if you'd have give me your new adress, I could have come to talk to you during the last four month, but I bet you were too busy with your new boyfriend." Kurt said snidely.

"Sebastian is not my boyfriend" His husband said tiredly.

" Right! I forgot _whore_ like him aren't called boyfriends. So what's the title now? Fuck buddy?" Kurt said smirking when he saw Sebastian flinched. "What's your problem 'Skank', you don't like to be call as you are?"

He knew when he said that that he was taking it too far but jealousy and sadness clouded his judgement. He braced himself for the retort he was sure was coming about how he wasn't even able to take care of his husband and child. What Kurt wasn't prepared for was Sebastian bursting into tears before rushing out the gym, pushing past Rachel, Santana and Puck who were entering the gym. Blaine take off after him and the three newcomers looked at each other and Puck gave the little boy he has in his arms to a pregnant Rachel before running out of the room after Sebastian. Santana put the little boy who was in her arms on the floor and take the one in Rachel's arm to put him on the floor has well. She then put her HBIC face on and marched angrily toward Kurt.

"What the fuck did you do? What did you say? He was fucking fine 5 minutes ago when he let us in the bathroom to come here with Blaine!" Santana started screaming.

"Babe, language! The kids are right here!" Rachel said while putting her arm around Santana's waist. Santana calmed down a little but let her HBIC face on while glaring at Kurt. "Come on, we need to check on Seb."

"Yeah, you're right." Santana then took each little boy's hand in one of hers and started marching toward the nearest bathroom, leaving Rachel alone with Kurt.

"Aria, come here." Rachel called. A little girl came running to her smiling. She was the split image of Santana. Except she has the greenest eyes ever. Those eyes contrasted with his olive skin which make the little Aria completely gorgeous.

"We're already going Mommy? But we just got here and I saw Amelia!" she whined.

"Look, we're just going to see daddy." Rachel explained softly while taking her daughter hand.

"Where is he? I thought he was with uncle Blaine." Aria was confused but followed her mother.

"He... He went to the bathroom. Mum and Dad are with him." Rachel said.

Kurt was left alone with his daughter in his arms, who had started sobbing when Blaine went after decided to follow them and, while walking, thouht about what he just saw, trying to understand how he ended in the twilight zone. First things odd, he saw Sebastian Smythe fucking cry! The boy who didn't need anybody, who had nearly blinded Blaine, who slushied Santana! The same Santana who had run after him to check if he was okay. Like Puck did. _Puck_. The badassest - does this word even exist? Anyway - jock of McKinley high just ran after Sebastian Smythe. And Santana's daughter called Rachel Berry 'Mommy' and Sebastian was 'Daddy'. And Puck and Santana were 'Dad' and 'Mum'. He didn't understand anything that happened and when he turned the corner, he saw everybody infront of the bathroom door. They were all crowded around a sniffling Sebastian. They all turn around when they heard Lily squealed 'Daddy' and reached for Blaine from Kurt's arms. Blaine came to him and take the squirming little girl from him and she beamed while hugging tightly her daddy. Kurt was watching Blaine with their daughter when he felt Noah grabbing him by his collar and shoving him in the row of lockers - a little déjà-vu if you know what I mean. When Kurt was sure Puck would punch him, he closed his eyes but nothing came. Instead he heard Rachel voice.

"Noah! The kids are right there! Would you mind keep your temper in check please so they won't get any idea to start a fight at school?"

Sebastian then came to Puck and put his arms around his waist from behind.

"Let him go, babe. I'm good ok? He didn't know... Don't punch him, he's not worth it." he pleaded.

Puck let Kurt go and after a heated glare turned around and took Sebastian in his arms. The ex-Warbler put his forehead in the crook of Noah's neck. Meanwhile, Lily was put down by Blaine and came to Sebastian, holding her pink fluffy rabbit out to him.

"Take Mr Rab uncle Seb, he'll make you better." She said looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

Sebastian take her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Rosie, you're a doll."

"Excuse me!" Kurt said forcefully. "I demand someone explain me all this mess this instant!"

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

**Soooo... What do you think?**


End file.
